MIYUKI ISO 6 - FINALE
by chippy2000
Summary: The finale!


MIYUKI ISO 6 - FINALE

READ THE PREVIOUS STUFF FIRST.

20TH MAY 20XX

10:00 AM Urgh...my head still hurts...ah, 'sup? You should know me. I'm The Shiro, also known as Arnulfa Sommer. I'm the little sister of The Sora, better known as Heinrich Sommer. I'm stuck with King Star (Jaime King) in a cell. I have no idea where I am.

10:49 AM Turns out I'm in a Mental Institute. Apparently my time in The Afterlife Space sent me mad. King Star seems to be suffering too. I don't feel insane. Yeah, my thoughts are completely outta whack but geez.

11:03 AM

I have the feeling something terrible is happening to Kagamin. Someone is screaming next door. Make it stop...

11:13 AM

He's been screaming for the past 10 mins...maybe I should scream too...

11:20 AM

Oh god. I see that...THING in the corner. No no no. How? She was in that school...

11:21 AM DON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTME DON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTME DON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTME DON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTME

12:22 AM

She's still there...I think pointing at her is keeping her at bay...I'll stay like this...

12:42 AM

It's working.

12:43 AM

She's just...standing there...staring...waiting. I don't understand. King Star is just sitting there, not moving at all. It's like time has stopped.

1:00 PM

The staff are taking us somewhere. They don't know what's in there. I'm scared. Why can only I see that thing? I'm not the insane one. It's everyone else...  
I swear...

1:12 PM

Why am I here? These people...doing tests on me. I don't like it. Why us..?

21ST MAY 20XX

3:21 PM I'm not staying here. Me and King Star are gonna escape. I don't wanna stay with that creature. It's not fair on us. But why does King Star not see it?

11:31 PM The lights are out, and they forgot to lock our doors. Perfect. I'm off.

27TH MAY 20XX

4:49 PM I'm back at The Organization, and they were sure surprised to see us and hear our story. They said security took us to the institute without permission when Kagamin actually got killed by that abomonation. Apparently her head was bitten clean off, and the game turned off there and then. No one has touched it since.

5:02 PM

They really don't want the game to be touched while they're falling apart. They say I'm not fit to run The Organization in my current state. I want to face my fears and defeat them.

28TH MAY 20XX

11:14 AM

They won't let me and King Star play it at all. They say we need to rest more and only play when in top condition. I guess they're right.

29TH MAY 20XX

7:24 PM

I've been looking around the internet a bit, and the internet is in uproar. There's flame wars everywhere I look. It's crazy as fuck. Kagamin's death has rocked the internet's news! I thought The Organization was confidential...ehh fuck it. Looks like the gamer cults are getting more extreme by the second. I can't even stop em. Everyone thinks I'm dead. My Facebook Profile was even memorialized.

30TH MAY 20XX

5:32 PM

Been looking around the internet some more. Nothing new.

31ST MAY 20XX

4:20 PM

This crazy guy just ran into The Organization, grabbed my by my shoulders and screamed 'DON'T PLAY THE GAME. SHE WANTS YOUR SOUL.'. I'm creeped out to hell now. This can't be a coincidence.

1ST JUNE 20XX

11:34 AM

I think I'll find KADOKAWA. They're the ones who sorted out this game and created this mess, right? Can't they fix it?

12:12 AM

I rung em up and wrote down what they said.

Me: You're KADOKAWA, right?  
Staff: Yes..?  
Me: I have this game, and it seems to be a beta from your place.  
Staff: Explain yourself.  
Me: It's Lucky Star RAvish Romance. It's acting strangely.  
Staff: Oh Jesus Christ. I'll send someone to your place. Whatever you do, don't do anything with that fucking thing.  
Me: Huh?  
Staff: Don't say anything. I'll send someone there.

2:24 PM

Someone's been and gone. They told me some interesting stuff.

Apparently the game was programmed to develop itself. The game has a life of it's own, and can develop itself. The devs told the beta testers to treat the characters like humans, but it didn't work out. The testers thought nothing of the game, and the game knew it from developing itself to judge player's reactions. It didn't like it. Thus, the game has developed itself during it's long slumber in people's collections. It's becoming more dangerous as it's left. When [ ] played the game, he essentially woke a sleeping giant, and unleashed it's wrath upon the world. Since the game destroyed the source of it's rising, it's unable to rest properly. It's like removing a vital piece of code in a massive program - it cripples it. Or adding a forever command - it loops it. The game has done both of these - it's looking for a bed that doesn't exist. The only way to destroy the game is to destroy it through The Afterlife Space.

I don't want to go back there.  
Not with that thing around.

2ND JUNE 20XX

8:12 AM

Just thinking about going into The Afterlife Space again is killing me. I fucking hate that place. Thinking about that time...urgh...wh-WHY. WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO DO THAT?!

3RD JUNE 20XX

8:00 AM

Th-that scene...it's still in my head...her neck...her movements...

4TH JUNE 20XX

8:02 AM

I refuse to leave my room. I'm safe in there.

5TH JUNE 20XX

8:10 AM

I'm breaking down. I have to write this down. To vent what's happened to something. Listen up.

In The Afterlife Space, I was there for a year and a half. The longest living spirit to ever be there without dying. I was in The Warped School. I saw a strange entity in there. I wasn't sure what it was, so I got out from a ruined classroom to see what it was. It stopped walking down the corridor, and I heard a deep,  
lengthy heartbeat repeat on 1 second intervals. The strange creature took a step at the same rate. I felt vibrations reverberate throughout my body, and I felt that I needed to RUN. And FAST. I bolted for it, and the music started to change into a fast drumbeat and guitar beat of death. It was as if I was being chased by a predator. I then realized that humans are animals too. My instincts kicked in. Fight or Flight. The entity seems stronger. Flight. RUN. That's all I thought. But the entity didn't give chase. It just continued to walk at those one second intervals. I looked back. It's reptilian mouth opened, and it grabbed it's head. It snapped it's own neck, and fell on all fours. It then started to run at me with incredible speed, with sudden, erratic movements, with it's head hanging limply, as if ragdoll physics were commanding it. It was petrifying to watch. It was like the will scene in The Ring Two, only in a different environment. I couldn't get away from the creature. It eventually caught me, and pinned me up against the wall with such strength that I was thrown right through it. It then launched itself on top of me, adjusted it's head again, and roared in my face. It's hollow eye sockets and creepy smile made this a very unsettling experience. But then I was pulled out by King Star...before he was chased and taken out by something too...

Now that I think about it, the hair and bow made it look very much like Tsukasa, only that the face was definitely not her's. It can't be a coincidence. I should ask someone about it. I'm scared to leave though...

6TH JUNE 20XX

9:29 AM

Not leaving.

2ND JULY 20XX

10:21 AM

I'm gonna try and play the game. What the hell let's go.

GAME START

Heh. The average start. Nothing much. The text seems to be like last time - those hypnotic characters, the red background and everything. The letters changed into pentagrams, though. I was caught by surprise as well. I just put an A and pressed enter. I was thrown into the world.

It opened up like normal. But then, that...THING. Why?! Why does it torture me? Why does it want me?

'That's not your name.' It mumbled.  
'Huh?' I replied.  
'THAT'S NOT YOUR NAME.' It screamed in an earsplitting, shrill shriek.

My character relied '...'. Instead of an A, it has 'Arnulfa'. That's my name...

Then, it snapped it's neck, and the world started spinning. Is it over for me already?  
'I'll punish you, escapee.' It knew. 'I'm Tsukasa. Get yer facts right, bitch.'

10:34 AM I'm stuck in The Afterlife Space. My diary writes itself now.

I found and ...just...standing there. I was within their eyesight. They stared. It's as if they were statues...what is this? Why...they started walking up to me. Their faces looked like a devil's sick of sin. They were...sad?

'I have done something bad...' Miyuki was crying..?  
'How could I have done this...why am I back to my old form? I was completely fine...' Kagami looked upset too.

I didn't understand. They were psychopaths!

'I should explain...' Kagami was ready to go on a tangent. 'Tsukasa...is...practically the devil. She manipulates people. She loves to see people suffer. Since Miyuki wasn't a proper member of 'the crew' completely, and she wasn't like the others, she hated Miyuki's addition. Tsukasa was the only character with the true evolution code in her, but she developed the ability to copy it - she writes everything herself - she's the core of the game. In a nutshell, she's God in this game. Miyuki and I had our feelings changed and manipulated by Tsukasa. I'm telling you now - we're not psychos.'

Suddenly, we heard shouting and screaming. Gunshots sounded in the distance.

'Huh?' Miyuki was stunned at the noise. 'We don't have guns here...'

We ran over to where the noise was. It wasn't too far away. Just a few alleys from another area in the Melting Street. We came to a dark alley - like those typical crime scenes. There was garbage and skips on the sides. In the middle of the alley, a glowing, blue, enigmatic spirit was coiling and writing on the floor. There was a gunshot wound.

'We can't help this one. It's a spirit, not a person.' Miyuki looked down.  
'Tsukasa can't handle a gun because of her super long arms and crazy-ass hands. Who could have done this?' Kagami was creeped out.

Another scream was heard - this time at an entirely different area. It was the beginning of a killing spree. A booming and madness-filled roar was heard. It sounded like a lion's, only distorted, and it resembled laughter. It wasn't right. Those kinds of things couldn't go together. It made no sense.

'She couldn't have...how could Tsukasa...no...' Kagami was desperately trying to piece things together. Shouldn't Miyuki be doing this?  
'What?' Miyuki questioned Kagami.  
'Never mind. Konata died outside the game. She can't come back.' Kagami replied.  
'The restore button could-' Miyuki tried to argue, but it was impossible.  
'She died outside the game.' Kagami abruptly interrupted.

Another roar and gunshot was heard. This time the roar resembled a lion like before, but resembled a scream at the same time. We decided to try and follow the scream.  
Hours passed, but still no luck. It was as if the beast was teleporting. We could never locate it. In the end, waiting was the only option. Suddenly, someone appeared in the distance on the other end of The Melting Street. The heat made it extremely hard to see properly. But the scorched and melting tarmac, paired with the houses melting,  
the heat was almost unbearable. Eventually, we saw the silhouette of Tsukasa...and someone else?

The silhouette of Tsukasa was easy to see. The signature bow, the long arms, the devil-like pointy hands, the sharp nails and the hair all gave it away. Did I mention that she's extremely tall, but the arms and hands trail down to her feet? The other figure looked very different. It was holding a pistol in each hand, and had a scope strapped onto it's back. The hair was long and messy, and trailed down to the bottom of it's skirt. It was pretty short too. There was also a curl of the hair on the top of it's head.

Eventually they came into sight. That face of Tsukasa's...it sendt chills down my spine. Kagami and Miyuki cowered upon sight of her. But what really surprised me was...the new character. ? Could it be?

Her face was not like the others. Her eyebrows were gone, and her face was white paired with palid skin. On top of that, her eyes were white, but had a black ring in them, forming white pupils in the middle. Her mouth was also not like the others. It wasn't a standard grin, but just...a straight face.

'Heh. I knew I'd find you eventually.' Tsukasa's rasping, shrill, contrasting voice shot through us.

didn't speak.

'But Konata died outside the game-' Kagami tried to protest.  
'You dragged her back in' Tsuaksa cut her off.

Miyuki ran at Tsukasa and tried to stab her. Tsukasa blew her away with no problem.

'Now, now, no need for that.' Tsukasa looked down at Miyuki, staring her down.

Kagami tried to sneak behind Tsukasa, but Konata shot her in the leg.

'Oh, thanks for that Konata.' Tsukasa was using Konata as a weapon.

Kagami and Miyuki were no more. Konata is the new one. Tsukasa and Konata walked away for some reason. They sunk into the ground.

'They're going to the engine.' Miyuki broke the silence. 'We'd better stop them.'  
'We'll be killing ourselves! Are you crazy?' Kagami replied.  
'It's worth a shot.'  
'...You're still insane, huh? You never change. I like to live dangerously myself. What the hell.'

We followed Tsukasa and Konata's footprints in the melted tarmac. It should really hurt, but as a spirit, it isn't all that bad since my senses are almost all gone. It's only when a spirit is hurt that you actually scream or so it seems. Eventually, we just sank in. Just like Tsukasa and Konata.

We came across a very futuristic looking room. There was an orange, glowing core in the middle, with red, vein-like wires going up to it. Tsukasa and Konata were in front of it. On top of that, there was blue flooring to contrast with the orange and red theme in there.

Tsukasa's arms were in the air, and she seemed to be re-coding the game some more. Konata was shaking. It seemed that Tsukasa was altering Konata some more. Miyuki charged in to try and attack Tsukasa.

'Not so fast, dipstick.' Tsukasa swatted her away.

Kagami flew over with her demonic wings, and slashed Tsukasa's head off.

'...You shouldn't have done that.' Tsukasa's head was wheezing.

The ground started shaking. Me and the others had to run away. The core turned red, matching the color of the veins. I heard an explosion, and the area started to fall apart.

I had succeeded. The game is over. Sorry guys, but...I'm not coming out.


End file.
